Vous avez dit alien ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: En apparence, tout était simple Lara devait s'introduire dans la base, récupérer sa cible et sortir en faisant le minimum de dégâts sauf que la base en question est la Zone 51 et que tout semble toujours se compliquer quand elle s'approche de ses grilles. [Challenge d'Avril 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Rencontre Fantastique]


**Je ne possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

 **En apparence, tout était simple Lara devait s'introduire dans la base, récupérer sa cible et sortir en faisant le minimum de dégâts sauf que la base en question est la Zone 51 et que tout semble toujours se compliquer quand elle s'approche de ses grilles.** **[Challenge d'Avril 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Rencontre Fantastique]**

 **Merci à Blue Wendigo pour ce super thème !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie (auquel je reprend le personnage de Bryce). Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne connais pas. Elle a été construite comme un OS pour répondre au challenge de ce mois mais qui c'est ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **Défi de l'auteur ! En plus de ce challenge on me demande de citer la première créature qui m'a marqué et pourquoi. En fait ce sont les sirènes, oui je vois déjà ceux et celles qui vont penser à Ariel, Polochon et Disney... Eh bien non ! Pour moi ce sont les sirènes de l'Odyssée, celle qui sont des oiseaux démoniaques tentant de briser le bateau d'Ulysse sur les rochers à l'aide de leurs chants. Elles m'ont vraiment marqué parce que déjà j'avais 8 ans et j'étais comme tout le monde, une sirène c'était une femme poisson ! Du coup, elles m'ont apparus nettement moins sympathiques et beaucoup plus hideuses... **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Vous avez dit alien ?_**

Tapie sur le sol comme une ombre, Lara observait les barbelés devant elle avec une paire de jumelles en maugréant toute seule.

\- Il me semblait avoir pourtant promis de ne plus jamais mettre un seul pied dans le Nevada !

La jeune femme soupira et glissa les jumelles dans son sac à dos à côté d'elle avant d'empoigner son desert eagle, dont elle vérifia le chargeur avant de le glisser dans son holster. Puis, elle empoigna une tablette numérique sur laquelle elle pianota avec rapidité. Les plans de la base et du système de sécurité apparurent et se superposèrent dans tous les sens pendant qu'une icône rouge en haut à droite clignotait : « Top secret. Zone 51. ».

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et Lara posa sa tablette pour l'activer en prenant sa voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Sénateur Huxley ?

\- Lady Croft. Désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit, mais je suis dans l'expectative.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous vous souvenez de la discussion que nous avons eut avant votre départ ?

\- Celle-ci qui abordé les petits hommes verts ? Suggéra Lara un brin ironique.

\- Précisément…

\- Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sont encore loin d'être parmi nous.

\- Oui… Mais voyez-vous, pendant que nous discutions, quelqu'un à pénétrer dans mon serveur et a téléchargé mon dossier sur la Zone 51.

\- Ah, la fameuse Zone 51, ironisa Lara en observant la patrouille qui était en train de s'éloigner.

Elle attrapa son oreillette et la glissa à sa place avant de fourrer le téléphone dans la poche de son short et de se redresser en enfilant son sac à dos.

\- J'ai toujours cru que cette base était un mythe, ajouta-t-elle en finissant d'entrer les données qu'elle voulait sur la tablette.

\- Oui, c'est ce que pensent certains, mais voyez-vous, je sais que vous la connaissez.

\- Comment je…

\- Lara, la coupa le sénateur. Vous et moi savons que vous avez déjà pénétré dans cette base en volant par-dessus la clôture avec un quad.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Lara en se mettant à courir en direction de la clôture dont elle désactiva le boîtier électrique avant de la découper. Cela semble très dangereux.

\- Allons, comme si le danger vous déranger miss Croft ?

Lara sourit et se faufila dans la base. Elle attrapa un pistolet à fléchette dans son dos et progressa sur la droite. Deux gardes lui tournaient le dos.

\- Je ne cherche pas le danger sénateur. Il me trouve tout seul.

\- Lara… Cessons ce jeu ridicule. Est-ce vous qui avez téléchargé ces plans ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

La jeune femme visa les deux gardes et les endormis avant de courir dans leur direction. Elle s'agenouilla et les cramponna pour les tirer dans un coin avant de ressortir sa tablette et de pirater le système de surveillance.

\- Je ne vous pas du tout ce que je viendrais faire dans la Zone 51 de toute manière.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez un goût très prononcé pour les mystères.

\- Je cherche des artefacts anciens ! Répliqua Lara en déshabillant l'un des deux gardes.

\- Et Bryce Taylor ?

Lara se figea et un frémissement la parcouru.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il adore ce milieu de l'Ufologie et vous savez quoi… Il a tenté de s'introduire dans la Base 51. Malheureusement, il n'est pas vous et nous l'avons arrêté… Comme nous allons vous arrêter miss Croft !

Des projecteurs s'allumèrent subitement, éclairant violemment la jeune femme qui jura en comprenant qu'elle venait de se jeter dans un piège. Les gardes la mirent en joue, mais avec un juron, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une grenade M84 stun. Avant que les gardes n'aient eu le temps de réagir, elle la dégoupilla et la lança avant de plonger dans la direction inverse. La déflagration aveuglante qui s'ensuivit, fit pousser un cri aux soldats, les privant temporairement de leur vue et laissant la jeune femme disparaître.

Cette dernière porta une main à son oreillette.

\- J'aurais bien continue notre conversation sénateur, mais je suis un peu pressé.

\- Croft ! Vous…

Lara lui raccrocha au nez et balança une autre grenade aveuglante avant de courir en direction du bâtiment. Elle dégaina son desert eagle et fit exploser la serrure avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

A son arrivée, deux gardes se retournèrent vivement, mais elle ne les laissa pas réagir. D'un bond, elle prit appui sur le mur et balança un coup de pied lancé à l'un des hommes qu'elle assomma sur le coup. Le deuxième la braqua de son pistolet, mais, elle lui tordit le bras et lui démit l'épaule avant de lui balancer un coup de coude dans le plexus et de l'assommer en frappant violemment sa tête sur son genou. L'homme glissa au sol et Lara se mit à courir dans le couloir pendant que l'alarme se déclenchait.

...

L'alarme continuait à hurler lorsque Lara pénétra dans le couloir du quartier de détention. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle le connaissait un peu trop bien. Des gardes brandirent leurs armes et ouvrirent le feu dans sa direction. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière un angle du couloir pour éviter leurs tirs. Visiblement, il n'était plus question de seulement la neutraliser. Ils tiraient pour la tuer, alors, elle empoigna son desert eagle à deux mains et, après une courte inspiration, elle jaillit de sa cachette en ouvrant le feu.

Lara faisait partie des fines gâchettes, elle avait d'ailleurs reçu une proposition du directeur Roberts pour intégrer le MI.6 qu'elle avait poliment refusée en riant. Les missions d'espionnage ce n'était pas son truc. Les exfiltrations n'ont plus à la base, marmonna-t-elle en abattant les deux gardiens. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait.

Lara reprit sa course à travers le couloir et s'arrêter devant la seule cellule qui était occupée. Le détenu releva la tête. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent le regard de la jeune femme et il sursauta.

\- Lara !

\- Bryce ! Dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré cette fois ? Le réprimanda cette dernière tout en notant l'hématome sur sa joue gauche.

\- C'est quelque chose d'énorme, tu n'as pas idée ! S'exclama ce dernier en se levant de sa paillasse.

\- Compte tenu que je suis en train de déclencher un incident diplomatique avec les Etats-Unis, c'est bien la moindre des choses que j'espère !

Puis, elle ajouta avec un air étrange.

\- Recule !

\- De quoi ?

\- Recule !

Bryce comprit et se plaqua dans le fond de la cellule. Lara déclencha une mini charge explosive qui fit sauter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Bryce courut la rejoindre. Lara le cramponna par l'épaule et lui tendit un magnum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien que je n'utilise pas ce genre d'armes.

\- Crois-moi, quand tu vas tomber sur la bande de brutes qui t'attends, tu vas changer d'avis.

Lara fit mine de partir par où elle était venue, mais Bryce la cramponna par un bras.

\- Attends ! Non !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je refuse d'être venu pour rien !

\- Et moi, je refuse de comprendre ce que tu es en train de me dire !

Elle fit demi-tour et il la cramponna de nouveau par un bras.

\- Ils ont tué Nick… C'était un ami. Je refuse que sa mort ne serve à rien. Alors, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne veux pas partir sans avoir prouvé qu'il avait raison.

Lara frémit. Il était sérieux… Ce n'était pas si souvent et elle sentait aussi sa peine pour la mort de son ami. Lara savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Alors, elle hocha la tête et murmura.

\- D'accord. Par où on va ?

...

Bryce en tête, les deux amis couraient dans les couloirs de l'une des bases les plus secrètes des Etats-Unis. Lara n'en revenait pas d'être en train de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ses entrailles, au mépris de la plus élémentaire des sécurités, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il était important pour Bryce de faire ça. Habituellement, c'était elle qui les mettait en danger et il ne se plaignait que pour la forme, alors, elle lui devait bien ça. De plus, pour l'instant, personne ne semblait être parvenu à contourner son piratage du système informatique. C'était déjà un avantage.

Le fait qu'il veuille trouver des preuves pour prouver que son ami n'était pas mort pour rien était aussi quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre. En revanche, il n'avait aucun instinct pour détecter le danger. Heureusement que Lara était là pour ça. D'un coin de l'œil, Lara aperçut une ombre. Elle cramponna l'épaule de son ami et le tira à l'arrière, lui évitant de se faire abattre par un garde qui venait de surgir sur leur droite.

Lara répliqua et abattit l'homme, faisant sursauter Bryce qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le sénateur leur a demandé ?

\- Je…

\- Bryce ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils vont finir par faire sauter mon brouillage et là, c'est toute la zone qui va nous tomber dessus.

\- Le laboratoire est là-bas ?

\- Le labo ?

\- Oui, viens !

Prenant subitement une assurance qui l'interpella son ami se dirigea à grands pas vers la zone qu'il venait de lui montrer.

Il s'immobilisa devant une porte dont il observa le boîtier de commande avec suspicion. Lara perçut des bruits un peu plus loin et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est là ?

\- Oui, juste le temps que je trouve le moyen de contourner le code d'act…

L'informaticien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un geste brutal, Lara tira dans le boîtier de commande, l'explosant et faisant coulisser la porte. Sans ménagement, elle poussa son ami à l'intérieur avant que les commandes n'émettent quelques étincelles et que la porte se referme derrière eux.

\- Tu as conscience que ça risque d'être plus compliqué de sortir ? Marmonna Bryce.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je trouve toujours une issue.

Bryce ne répondit rien et couru vers une console. Il l'activa, enclenchant la lumière dans tout le laboratoire. Les machines se mirent en route et Lara ne put retenir un frémissement quand elle vit la pièce se dévoiler. C'était un laboratoire oui, mais un laboratoire digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Des morceaux de tissus indéfinissables traînaient sur des tables d'autopsie. Des restes qui, apparemment, n'avaient rien d'humain si on en jugeait par l'aspect gris et la longueur des doigts de la main qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Trois corps étaient plongés dans une capsule au liquide verdâtre. Des corps fins et entiers de créatures à la peau grise, aux yeux globuleux et aux crânes allongés. Lara sentit un frémissement remonter le long de son dos. Elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de bestioles, mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte et elle marmonna.

\- Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas…

\- Des aliens ! Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas que le crash de Roswell ! De nombreux vaisseaux débarquent régulièrement. Nick avait filmé la bataille avec le dernier et sa chute dans le désert.

\- Le dernier ?

\- Non, mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! Nous sommes à deux doigts d'une invasion alien et le gouvernement nous le cache ! Ils ont tué Nick pour ça !

Lara ne répondit pas et Bryce, fronça les sourcils tout en allumant l'un des ordinateurs.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle, tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

\- Désolé… Dit Lara en sortant son arme.

Bryce de nouveau les sourcils, marquant son exaspération.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si ces aliens ont été capturés lors d'une attaque récente, cela explique qu'ils soient encore en vie.

\- Comment ça en vie ? S'étonna Bryce.

Du canon de son arme, Lara désigna le moniteur qui se trouvait au pied de chaque capsule contenant un corps.

\- Ose me dire que ces trucs ne captent pas leurs signes vitaux ?

Bryce se pencha et laissa échapper une exclamation.

\- Bon sang ! Mais tu as raison ! Ils sont en vie et…

L'informaticien n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte du laboratoire explosa et ils plongèrent au sol pour éviter les tirs dont les gratifièrent les soldats en entrant dans la salle. Bryce se recroquevilla les bras sur la tête tout en hurlant à son amie qui répliqua.

\- Mais ce sont des grands malades !

\- Tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'ils ont fait tuer ton ami ?

\- Si, mais…

Lara abattit deux types et cramponna Bryce pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le traîna derrière elle et le fit plonger derrière une console pendant que les coups de feu continuaient en rafale. Certains tirs touchèrent les capsules qui contenaient les trous aliens, les explosant et répandant sur le sol leur contenu : liquide verdâtre comme corps des aliens.

Bryce qui avait sorti son téléphone tenta de filmer les corps pour ramener des preuves, s'attirant un regard sombre de la part de Lara.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

\- Il me faut des preuves !

\- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est sortir d'ici !

Lara continua à tirer son ami vers le fond de la salle, cherchant un moyen pour se sortir de ce traquenard avant de laisser échapper un juron. Cette fichue pièce ne contenait qu'une seule porte. Les deux amis se redressèrent et se plaquèrent contre le mur du fond pendant que les militaires les rejoignirent, les braquant de leurs armes pendant qu'une voix leur cria.

\- Veuillez jeter vos armes et vous rendre !

Lara aurait bien tenté une manœuvre si elle avait été seule, mais elle était avec Bryce et elle doutait que son ami ait les mêmes réflexes qu'elle. Bouger le mettrait en danger. Alors, elle soupira et lâcha son desert eagle qui tomba lourdement sur le sol avant de lever les mains en l'air.

Bryce la regarda avec un air effaré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ils ont gagné cette manche.

Les militaires les regardèrent en souriant et l'un des chefs de la base militaire se rapprocha.

\- On peut dire que vous nous avez menés la vie dure !

\- Vous n'avez pas à emprisonner les gens ! Répliqua Lara.

\- Ni à les tuer ! Renchérit Bryce.

\- Vous savez que vous m'amusez ? Nous sommes le gouvernement. Nous avons tous les droits !

Lara lui aurait bien répliqué tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'une telle réplique, mais elle bloqua, restant la bouche ouverte pendant que les yeux de Bryce s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Le militaire comprit que quelque chose se passait et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Derrière-vous !

\- Ça marche encore ce vieux truc ?

\- Quand il est vrai oui ! Cria Bryce sur un ton paniqué.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que…

Le militaire ne finit pas sa phrase. Un étrange bruit se fit entendre dans son dos et il sursauta en se retournant, tombant nez à nez avec les trois aliens toujours bien vivants qui le menacèrent en émettant d'étranges sifflements. Un cri de terreur lui échappa… Un cri qui n'arrêta pas l'un des aliens dont les longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou avant de le soulever du sol. Le militaire tenta de se débattre et ses hommes ouvrirent le feu, mais les autres aliens leur foncèrent dessus et, dans un déchaînement de fureur, ils les déchiquetèrent. Le sang gicla et un dernier garde ouvrit le feu avant de se faire tuer impitoyablement.

Bryce ne put retenir un cri qui exprima toute son angoisse.

\- Oh, mince, il faut que nous sortions d'ici et vite !

Lara lui tourna un regard amusé. Elle avait tellement connu ce genre de situation qu'elle ne ressentait plus vraiment ce genre de terreur.

\- Le problème, c'est que la porte et de l'autre côté.

\- Alors passe devant !

La jeune femme sourit et ramassa son desert eagle avant de le brandir. Les créatures venues d'un autre monde les observèrent au travers de leurs yeux sans expression. Elles émirent un léger sifflement et se rapprochèrent. Bryce, qui comprit que ce n'était sans doute pas bon pour eux, ramassa un MP-5 et réfléchit à la manière de l'utiliser. Les seules armes à feu qu'il utilisait étant celle de Call of Duty, la réalité le dépasser un peu.

Lara le bouscula un peu pour le faire glisser sur la gauche. Les trois aliens se contentaient de les observer et il aurait été ridicule de ne pas mettre à profit ce léger temps de répit. Les sifflements se firent plus forts et devinrent peu à peu gênant. Lara avait l'impression qu'ils brouillaient ses sens et cela était très désagréable. Toutefois, malgré leurs manigances, elle comprit qu'ils allaient bondir une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne fondent sur elle. Alors, elle ouvrit le feu… Instinct de survie… Pas de question à se poser… Juste tirer !

Les tirs touchèrent l'une des créatures en pleine tête, mais cette dernière ne tomba pas pour autant. Elle rugit et se retourna vers les deux amis balayant Bryce comme un simple fétu de paille. Ce dernier glapit et se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la porte. Non loin de la sortie, mais il avait été assommé par le choc et Lara laissa échapper un juron. Elle ouvrit le feu de nouveau sur la créature qu'elle avait blessé, espérant cette fois l'achever. L'alien rugit et bascula enfin à la renverse pendant que l'un des deux autres, frappa violemment la jeune femme à la poitrine. Ses griffes lui égratignèrent le côté et elle roula lourdement sur le sol à son tour pendant que son arme lui échappa des mains.

Lara émit un léger gémissement tout en se redressant à quatre pattes, mais l'alien ne la laissa pas réagir et la frappa lourdement une nouvelle fois au torse, la jeune femme fut projetée un peu plus loin et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance parce que c'était la mort qui l'attendait et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse éliminer par une bestiole débarquant des tréfonds de l'espace.

Elle ordonna donc à son corps de se relever, au moment où la bestiole se penchait au-dessus d'elle la cramponnant par le cou pour l'arracher brutalement au sol. Dans un geste de survie, Lara porta les mains à sa gorge pour le faire lâcher, mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle et ses longs doigts griffus se resserrèrent un peu plus. Lara se débattit, pendant qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit.

La créature la détaillait se tortillant entre ses mains pour lui échapper et le regard de l'humaine luttant pour respirer et de la créature de l'espace s'accrochèrent. Un tremblement parcourut le corps de Lara pendant qu'elle eue l'étrange impression d'être projeté dans la tête de la créature qui tentait de la tuer. Des images de destruction et de mort lui arrivèrent de toutes parts. Des images qui montrèrent des aliens semblables à celui qui essayait de la tuer en train de détruire des mondes entiers, en train d'attaquer … La Terre… Lara frémit… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici… Le déluge… La destruction… Un massacre de masse… La presque fin de l'Humanité… Et un homme… Un homme qui les avait repoussés… Un sceptre… Un roi… Un continent qui disparaît dans l'Océan… L'Atlantide ? Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Lara qui suffoquait de plus en plus… Mais, elle avait au moins une certitude, ils étaient là pour tuer tout le monde et s'il sortait de la base…

Lara frémit et rua… Elle avait déjà sauvé le Monde de la destruction sans que personne ne le sache vraiment. Là, elle était prête à continuer à se battre… Même s'il était en train de la priver d'oxygène, même si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de lui échapper et qu'une étrange torpeur commençait à l'envelopper. Lara agrippa plus fort les doigts qui l'étranglaient. Elle rua et se débattit, mais ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. La torpeur se fit plus présente. Elle allait s'évanouir et tout serait fini.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'une rafale de MP-5, toucha son assaillant à la poitrine. L'alien rugit et desserra un peu son emprise, permettant à Lara de se libérer. Elle tomba sur le sol, haletant doucement avant de prendre son pistolet, tombé sur le sol. Elle ajusta son tir et toucha la créature, plusieurs fois en pleine tête avant de se retourner vers son sauveur.

Bryce chancela et tira sur lz troisième alien. Lara se redressa et couru dans sa direction. Elle le rejoint et l'attrapa par un bras avant de lui faire passer la porte et de se retourner pour tirer sur la dernière créature. L'alien rugit et émit un bruit si strident qu'il pulvérisa les vitres du laboratoire et les écrans de l'ordinateur. Lara frémit et se baissa pour ramasser une grenade sur le corps d'un des soldats tués, qui avait été projeté dans le couloir.

Bryce la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas…

\- Tu filmes ? Lui demanda son amie en la dégoupillant.

Avant que Bryce n'ait le temps de lui répondre, elle balança la grenade qui roule au pied de l'alien. Ce dernier baissa la tête avec un air intrigué et n'eu pas le temps de réagir avant l'explosion qui le pulvérisa.

Lara plaque Bryce au sol pour le protéger de la déflagration avant de se redresser en le forçant à la suivre.

\- Allez, on y va !

L'informaticien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Les deux amis ne voulaient pas rester une minute de plus dans cette fichue base et, de toute manière, il avait assez de chose pour faire remonter des éléments cachés à la surface et vengé son ami tué.

Avec l'attaque des aliens, la base semblait totalement désorganisée. A tel point qu'ils parvinrent sans trop de mal à éviter des renforts. Des renforts qui pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire sombre et silencieux…

...

Lara poussa Bryce une nouvelle fois pour le faire sortir de la base. Il paniquait un peu, car même s'il était venu pour rendre justice à son ami ufologue, il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber nez à nez avec des aliens vivants et belliqueux. Lara savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et qu'ils devaient profiter de la panique pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Les militaires ne firent même pas attention à eux, trop occupés par l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher dans tous les locaux.

Lara ne perdit pas de temps et gagna la sortie sans se retourner, mais juste avant que la porte ne se referme, elle perçut des cris de terreurs et d'angoisse. Son regard croisa celui de Bryce. Tous d'eux avaient peur de comprendre que cette rencontre ne serait peut-être pas la dernière.

Mais, pour le moment, la priorité n'était pas là. Les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture qui jaillit de la base en pulvérisant la barrière d'entrée. Personne ne chercha à les arrêter et des coups de feu résonnèrent au loin. Non, pour le moment, le personnel militaire semblait avoir une autre préoccupation… Elle aussi d'ailleurs… Elle devait mettre Bryce en sécurité et après… Après elle avait aperçu l'artefact qui pouvait les arrêter… Elle le connaissait… Il était dessiné dans l'un des croquis de sa mère…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
